


First Love

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, It's supposed to be kinda calming, Light Angst, Not dialogue heavy, Pony Head and Tom are mentioned, Prose Poem, This is my love letter to the seaside I suppose, the sea counts as a character honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For there is no love like the first.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but it came to me during the rain. Rain = feels after the new ML episodes last weekend and after the excessively long weekend I had, I needed a vent fic.
> 
> I do not live near the sea. I have only seen it once in my life, many years ago now. Some things, you do not forget easily. I regard the ocean, like outerspace and God, with equal parts fear and awe. And yes, I would say I am a little in love with it. Star struck me as one who might as well, at least as an escape from her overwhelming and looming responsibility. Mewni does have a coast as shown in Mewnipendance Day. So I am sure Star has been there.

 It was gentle, in and out.

The heartbeat of the world.

Steady and ever going. Never ceasing.

It was calming and yet restless, and the restlessness was catching. It made a person feel all sorts of things they could never feel any other way. A longing, deep and older than any that had ever been. A yearning.

When had the idea of freedom been invented? The moment anyone held back had decided they wished to break away from chains of all kinds? Surely it was when they had first seen the sea.

It made a soul want to fly. A body want to run. A heart want to love. Love anything, love everything. Perhaps that is why rain stirs the emotions so. In places where the sea cannot be, the rain provides a little relief. Very little, though.

The sea is always changing. Yet, always constant. The same as it has been since the world was. Yet, different every minute, every second. You can depend on the tides, you can set a watch by them and they will not falter. Yet, the waves are unpredictable, each one will always vary from the next.

The sea is dangerous. The sea can make you feel as safe as a lullaby. But in it's depths lie the horrors of the worst nightmares.

It is mysterious.

It is decietful, but it is also true.

The sea is a contradiction.

The sea _IS._

It calls you out and you will never be free. And If you fall in love with the sea, you are cursed for all time. For the sea is freedom, but you are chained to it.

The first time Star saw the ocean she was very young. 

The shores surrounding Mewni were much like any, sandy, barren, the air filled with salt. She had seen it and she had marveled. When she had tried to run along the shore she was dragged away, a soaked dress did not befit a princess. She returned when she was older, and for the first time felt the water rush towards her unbound. The wind whipped and the sun shone and the waves played around her like small frolicking horses. In that moment, Star forgot _everything._  

It was simply her and the sea. And for the first time in her young life, Star Butterfly fell in love. 

Some days were worse than others. Some days she had to run to the shore. The distance making it difficult. Some days she wanted to throw the crown into the waves. Some days she wanted to throw herself into the waves. Some days, the sea was too loud to think. Those days were the best, because if she could not think then she could not dwell. She could forget, she could pretend. 

 The sea understood. The waves would lap round her feet with gentle reassurance. Pony Head was a great friend, but sometimes she forgot to listen. Tom was sweet _mostly,_ but he often didn't seem to care as he should.

The sea didn't interrupt, the sea didn't roll it's nonexistent eyes.

The sea didn't tell her she was overreacting, the sea didn't give reasons like " _eh 'rents just straight up suck, y'know_?".

The sea didn't say anything. The sea just _WAS._ It was comfort, it was peace.

 Then the visits lessened. There was less time to spend. And then she was gone. No time to say farewell. No time to mourn. After all, there was a good deal more she didn't mind leaving behind, then she did.

 We all remember our first love. The first time we saw something or someone or someplace and just felt as if we wanted to never leave, never let them go, never lose that. It is not explictly romantic. It is love in the broadest and most beautiful since. It is a connection. A connection that is never lost.

Sometimes we must leave it behind.

Sometimes we lose the person.

Sometimes the thing breaks.

Nothing in this world is sure.

Yet, we never forget it.

There is no love like the first.

 

Her first Spring Break on Earth, Marco showed Star the sea. 

 The shore was Californian, not Mewnian. Yet, it was much like any, sandy, barren, the air filled with salt. She had seen it, and her eyes had filled with tears. Marco was bewildered, was she not happy? Had he done something wrong? Perhaps it didn't look the same as the beaches of Mewni. Which she had so often said she had loved.

But before his fears and doubts could be voiced she had wrapped him in the warmest of embraces. She had whispered a thank you in his ear that had taken away his ability to regulate his heartbeat. In that moment, Marco forgot _everything._  

 She no longer needed the waves to listen. She no longer needed the sea to understand. 

Look down on the shore to the two dancing in waves. The wind whips, the sun shines, and the tide frolicks and they join suit. There is laughter, there is freedom, there is love. And they are cursed. Never to be free from the chains that bind them to one another. 

_For there is no love like the first._

**Author's Note:**

> If the end is a tad confusing, think of Marco replacing the Sea in Star's heart. Her love of the Sea originating from her need of a friend.


End file.
